Short and Sweet
by ziva-abby11
Summary: When a young girl is asked by her teacher to prepare a presentation on her Parents jobs, nobody would believe that the results could mean being reunited with a long lost face!


"Okay Class", called Miss Baker from the front of the room. "As you know your homework was to write a little presentation about your parents and what there jobs are, so just bare with me while I set up everything and then we'll get started!"

Martha DiNozzo definitely knew about the presentation, she had been keeping secrets from her parents about it all week and had spent Friday night at her Aunt Abby's to get information and help on her project. Her Uncle Timmy had come round to help and had left at her bedtime (they didn't know Martha had secretly seen there kiss goodnight out of the bathroom door when she had been brushing her teeth). Her Grandpa Gibbs had given her a very special something to show and she was overly excited about presenting it to her class.

That morning, when her Mother had questioned why she was so excited that she was starting to act like her Aunt Abby after several Caf-Pows, Martha had said that she would not tell until after school when her Mother could see for herself.

As Miss Baker declared she was ready, all of class 2b scuttled to the carpet area where they sat ready for further instructions. Martha was desperate to go first but of course, Miss Baker was in good old-fashioned teacher style, going to use register order. So Martha sat and watched as Tilly stood up and talked about her Dad who's a baker and then Boris who talked about his Mum being an air hostess. The list went on for several more people until it was time for Martha.

She proudly stood up and went up to Miss Baker and whispered in her ear. The class were very curious as Miss Baker took a video camera from Martha and began to record.

Martha began her presentation:

"Class 2b, my job today is to stand in front of you and tell you what my Mommy and Daddy do at work. My job today is not very important but what my Mommy and Daddy do is very important for America. They are both NCIS agents and work very hard every day to keep our country free of killers. NCIS stands for Naval Criminal Investigativey Service and they help Marines. My Aunt Abby works as a fourwensic scientist and helps Mommy and Daddy. At the moment my Daddy is on a special holiday with his work and he has to work on a big boat. I want to say that I miss him and love him lots and lots. My Mommy and Daddy make me very proud and so do my Grandpa Gibbs, my Aunt Abby and my Uncle Timmy. They all work together. They are my family and there job is important to America and me because it has given me a proper family, my NCIS family. If she had not died, the director of NCIS Jenny Shepard would be part of the family too but she got killed helping America, this shows how dengirous the job is. My Grandpa Gibbs has given me something very special to show, this is a NCIS badge. Only agents get them but because I am part of the family I get one too. When I grow up and I am a Mommy, I want to be just like my Mommy and Daddy.

Thank you for listening and sorry Aunt Abby if I said anything wrong."

Martha got the loudest cheer that day and Miss Baker had to run to the loo because tears were forming in her eyes.

When Martha got home that day Aunt Abby was waiting for her with her Mommy. Ziva began to prepare a dinner while Abby helped Martha upload her video off the camera. Everybody came to dinner (except Tony) and afterwards they all watched the video. Ziva was crying at the end and everybody applauded Martha.

At that moment a knock came from the window and Martha turned towards it.

"Daddy!" she yelled as he swooped her in to a big bear hug. "Missed you princess" he murmured into her hair.

Ziva stood up and hugged her husband while everybody else exchanged formalities.

"Should I play the video again?" asked Martha.

"No Princess, I saw everything through the window, good job!" smiled Tony.

It was then they realised the video footage was still playing and nobody knew why. They turned around to see Miss Baker staring back at them. Gibbs' mind began spinning as he looked into her eyes. He knew them eyes.

"Is that-" started Abby.

"It can't be-" continued McGee.

"Jenny" finished Gibbs.

"Hello, I assumed when Martha asked me to record her presentation that everyone would come and watch it. I guess that Jethro has identified me already and please do not think Ziva is loosing her touch by not identifying me, I got my TA to send the children out of the classroom at home time. I suggest you pause this at the minute and take Martha to bed after all it is a school night."

They did as 'Miss Baker' asked and while Tony was tucking his little girl up in bed, the rest of the team began discussing.

"I can't believe she's still alive" Abby stated.

She turned her head to Gibbs who wasn't saying anything. Ziva was surprised that Gibbs hadn't already bolted for the door to find Jenny.

While McGee and Abby were chatting away about what it meant for the team and the future of NCIS, Ziva caught Gibbs' gaze.

"Go" she mouthed.

Gibbs shook his head and pointed at the TV where Jenny's face still on pause sat. Ziva nodded and sighed as her husband returned to the room. She stood up and went over and kissed her husband passionately.

"I missed you sweetcheeks" whispered Tony to his wife.

"Missed you too, my little hairy butt" his wife replied.

"Any chance you two are going to stop playing grab-ass and we can actually finish watching this dang video?" Gibbs called from the sofa.

"On it boss" DiNozzo replied.

McGee pressed play and Jenny continued to talk.

"A million questions must be running through your heads right now and I don't blame you for them. I had to go on witness protection because there was a serious threat on my life. The plan was to die from the illness and that was going to be my cover but Vance approached me the day before the shoot out and we planned to bring it forward. I'm sorry for the deception but as federal agents yourselves you know how it works.

As for becoming a teacher, it was never the plan but I realised that I could never live without knowing what was happening with my (as Martha put so nicely) NCIS family. Vance frequently meets me and asks how best to approach your team and when he told me about Ziva and Tony's wedding I joined the catering staff at the hotel so that I was able to join in. When Vance told me Ziva was pregnant I knew what I was going to do, I joined a college and studied to become a teacher. I had been a teacher 6 months when Martha came into my class. She was beautiful and I was so happy to be teaching her. One of the most predominant questions in your brain will most likely be, why is she telling us this now? It's a good question because I know at this time that I really should not but after Martha's beautiful speech (well done Abby by the way on that one, it was very touching) about her family I knew I just missed it too much. I don't know what I expect will happen now but I feel closer to you already just knowing you are going to know. I have missed you."

The screen went black.

Everyone remained in silence.

Every important event that they had been so sad that Jenny was missing she had not. She had witnessed it all and without them knowing.

Abby was the first one to break the silence;

"So, what is our next move? This is kind if cool, it's like we're playing a chess game but without the master chess players knowing. They being Vance and the guys wanting to kill Jenny by the way, incase nobody got that."

"We got it Abbs" McGee replied, still in shock.

"Do you know where she lives Ziva or do I have to trace her cell?" Abby asked.

Nobody was surprised Abby was chatting so much, after all this was her coping mechanism, they all had them.

"You are not going to do anything Abbs, I know where she'll be." Gibbs said and left without saying another word.

Tony spoke for the first time since the video had ended, "Should I go after him?"

"No he'll be fine; he's Gibbs." Abby stated.

Ziva went into the room she shared with her husband and grabbed her orange beanie, she then made her way to the door and went.

"Is Ziva following him?" McGee asked.

"No, it's just how she copes with problems. She doesn't run away from the problem, she just runs to clear her head." DiNozzo replied.

Noticing that they were on there own Abby went over to the kettle located in the corner of the room and started to fill it with water.

"I thought we could do with some coffee, this may be a long night." Abby smiled.

Keep running. Keep running.

It was the only thing Ziva could do to cope. She did it a lot when Jenny 'died' and the team was separated. It was like a breeze filling her brain and wiping away all of the awful thoughts and questions that entered her mind. The first few times she did it whilst married to Tony he couldn't understand but when Ducky passed and he couldn't help but running himself, that's when he understood. Now he let her run when she had problems and he sat and waited for her return with a warm cup of tea and a classic film ready for her to relax with him too. She loved him for it and he loved her.

After coming round from those thoughts she began to slow, she never slowed when running but today she slowed. She slowed and with a thud she fell to her knees and cried. She never really cried but today she cried. She cried with relief and anger; Jenny was the closest thing she had left to a parent other than her Father who was not a parent to her anymore and to think Jenny was alive was thrilling but to also think that she kept it from her was so angering. She closed her eyes while a silent tear rolled down her cheek. She was being childish. She should be filled with joy. She stood up and began to jog back home to her husband and her family with a new smile on her face.

She suddenly stopped. She reached into her pocket for her phone and then scrolled to her calendar app. She suddenly worked out why she had slowed to a halt earlier. Without Tony around, life had been so hectic that she had forgotten completely about it. Three months ago, before Tony left to become a temporary agent afloat to replace an agent on sick leave, they had shared a very passionate night. Her hand reached for her stomach and she smiled to herself. She walked the rest of they way home ready to break the news to her husband.

Gibbs had made his way towards his door after managing to drive back home without having any flashbacks of his time with Jen. As he suspected the door was slightly ajar. He made his way down to the basement to where Jen sat sanding the frame of his new boat.

"Took you long enough!" she sighed.

"Well Jen, you've been keeping me waiting a fair time now." Gibbs replied.

"I'd apologise but you know rule six, I think you may be more mad." she replied with a slight smile on her face.

Gibbs walked up to within an inch of her face.

"Why keep it to yourself for this long? Why not tell me and allow me to rid you of the threats on your life?" Gibbs murmured.

"Because we don't know who was trying to kill me and to expose myself, even just to you, would be me signing off on my own death sentence." she replied looking into his eyes.

Then they kissed, a short sweet kiss.

"God I've missed you Jen." Gibbs sighed taking her into a warm embrace.

They stood together in each others hold for almost five minutes before Jenny broke away with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked concernedly.

"I had my entire life planned out into steps but I've run out of steps Jethro and let the most important step be left untrodden on." Jen replied.

Gibbs looked into her beautiful eyes and a plan began to build itself in his brain.

"Well then, let us not waste any more time."

He got down on one knee and proposed. Simple and sweet, the result of a rather long and complicated life.

Three years later

"Mom, why can I not come with you to see Aunty Abby and Jenny?" a rather annoyed Martha was ranting at her mother.

"Because it it girls night" a very tired Ziva replied.

"But I am a girl and you are leaving me at home with loads of smelly boys!" Martha stated.

"Uncle McGee and Grandpa Gibbs are coming over to help your father with you and Jack, I may let you stay up and watch one of your Father's many classic movies with them if you behave." Ziva said a smile spreading across her face as her beautiful girl became excited.

"One more question Mom."

"Yes Martha"

"Why are you going out?" Martha asked.

"Because as you know, Aunt Abby and Uncle McGee-"

"-Probie" Martha butted in.

"Yes, Aunty Abby and Uncle Probie are getting married and so tonight is to celebrate that. Your Uncle Probie did not want a fuss and that is why he has just agreed to watching a movie."

"Okay Mom, have a good night" Martha smiled, kissing her Mother on the cheek.

"Where is my little man?" Ziva shouted down the hallway.

At this point a young toddler made his way into the room, knocking over a plant and the magazine rack on his way.

Ziva picked up her son and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

Tony poked his head into the room.

"Does Daddy get a kiss too?" he asked taunting his wife.

"Yes, Daddy most certainly gets a kiss" Ziva replied kissing her husband with much passion.

"Ewwwww, stop Mom and Dad! That's gross!" Martha shrieked.

"You'll appreciate it one day my princess" Tony replied. "Now who wants to play a game?"

With that Ziva exited and crossed the street to Abby's place.

"Hey Abby! Are you ready?" Ziva called as she entered the house.

"Ziiiiiiiivvvvvvaaaaaa!" Abby yelled as she jumped on her friend and gave her a hug.

"How are you? I'm great. I'm ready but we need to wait for Jenny! You look amazing by the way, where did you buy that dress from?" Abby said and Ziva stared at her confused; Abby's words had slurred all in to one.

"How many Caf-pows have you had today Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Too many!" McGee joked as he made his way into the room, a jacket in his hand. He kissed his soon to be wife and wished them all a good night before crossing the street to the DiNozzo residence.

It took about another ten minutes for Jenny to show up and when she did Abby launched herself onto her in a similar manner as how she jumped on Ziva. After greetings were made they were ready to leave just as a storm began.

A crash of thunder was heard followed by the flash of lightning and all of a sudden the lights went out.

"Sorry Abby, it looks as if we might not be going out after all tonight!" Jenny said sympathetically to her friend.

"Maybe tomorrow night, yes?" Ziva encouragingly said to a disheartened Abby.

"I have a better idea!"Abby exclaimed.

In the next half an hour the storm had cleared but the power was still out, everyone had gathered in the DiNozzo back yard, including Martha and Jack, and were watching the stars. An open flame lit up the garden and everyone was gathered around it, toasting marshmallows.

"Mommy said that Great Grandpa Duck is in the stars" Martha said. Martha had never met Ducky but they were all fond of telling stories about him.

"Well your Mommy is right Martha, everyone becomes a star" Jenny replied.

At this point Jack had fallen asleep in Gibbs' arms.

"Just to add to this happy moment everyone, I have been reassigned as Director of NCIS." Jenny added.

"Out of curiosity, what will everyone call you, Director Shepard or Director Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"Gibbs, after all it is my legal last name now and it signifies a new start at NCIS" Jenny replied.

Martha had also drifted off at the side of her Uncle 'Probie' by this point but nobody wanted to move, to ruin the picture.

Because this was there life, there long and complicated family life together and how it had now come together so shortly and sweetly.


End file.
